Broken Future
by RoamMason45
Summary: Ruby was the luckiest girl alive until a man comes out of nowhere covered in blood and beating up her friends. Who is this guy and why is he here?


"You know after I killed the queen I had no purpose in life. I should have just went and killed myself, but then you come flying at me, trying to kill me." A bloodied Ruby says with a sword sticking out of her chest.

"Yup what a fantastic three year long game of hide and seek dontcha thinARRGH." Ruby spits out before coughing up gobs of blood. A sword still secured into her chest pinning her to her mother's grave

"Why do you keep talking just sit there and die you lost I won and now Ozpin can sleep in peace knowing you're dead." A shadowy figure says to Ruby as she dies on her mother's grave."

Ruby somehow pulls of a full blown laugh before looking at the figure and saying in a calm voice "My sister may be your legal guardian, but I gave you everything, the power to beat me, someone to protect, and hopefully a way to pull yourself out of the darkness." Ruby then looks up into the boy's eyes and continues "Something I wasn't able to do."

Ruby gestures around as if to signify everything around her to help her argument as more and more blood flows out of her chest and mouth. She puts her arm into her cloak and pulls out a small apple shaped necklace made of fine silver that only the rich could afford

"Here take this necklace and give to your partner as uhhh an apology for what I did." She said with a smile as the shadowy figure grabbed the necklace and his sword and slowly turned around.

"This is the end Ruby Rose may you rest in peace." As the shadowy figure walked away only Ruby could see the tears falling from his eyes while grasping the necklace tightly to his chest.

Ruby simply lay her head back against her mother's grave and in a quiet voice said "Hey Weiss I'm coming soon, sorry for making you wait." Closing her eyes to feel the void slowly close around as her aura did a final flash and went out

Ruby was the happiest fifteen year old girl in all of Remnant. She was considered a prodigy of her generation, she was the leader of her very own team, had the greatest partner in the world, was in one of the most Prestigious Hunter Academies on the Planet and, she just won the most epic food fight ever.

"Now on to event two of the greatest day ever my lovely ladies!" Ruby exclaimed with much enthusiasm to her team as they all left the cafeteria.

"Now we head to the library to decide the ultimate fate of Remnant!" In that moment as, she held up Remnant: The Game, a massive bolt of lightning struck down behind Ruby.

Quickly turning around Ruby saw a small crater of what appeared to be molten glass with smoke oozing from it and in the center of it was a boy bent over panting to catch his breath. As he stood up Ruby's heart stop. It looked as if he had faced pure hell. His clothes and skin burnt horribly, his aura barely staying up, and what terrified her the most was his face was covered in blood. Then the boy walked forward looking around as if he couldn't quite see where he was and what was going on. As if to signify her thought's he spoke in a clearly uncertain voice "What's going on, who's there, did the attack work Mom?"

The boy started to wave his hand around and was shambling towards Ruby and the group when Pyrrha walks towards him with everyone else motionless to stop her. She walks calmly towards him the sound of her heels making him reach behind his back and grasping what appeared to be the hilt of a sword "Stop! Who are you, what's going on, and where am, please explain the situation and don't get close or I will attack you without mercy."

This makes Pyrrha stop as she calmly put her hands up and takes a deep breath as if to relax her mind before she begins speaking to the boy. Both Jaune and Ruby both glance at each other and work up the courage to move closer just slightly behind Pyrrha with their hands held up to appear non-threatening. "Calm down you're severely injured and it's a miracle you haven't died from blood loss. Now please let me assess your injuries and then we can discuss the situation at greater length." Pyrrha said as she took a step forward.

Then in Ruby's eyes everything slowed to a halt as her semblance pushed to its limits to see the boy rush forward at Pyrrha at speeds not even she hoped to achieve. The boy seemed to move at normal speed while everyone seemed to be in slow-motion. The boy almost made it to Pyrrha, however Jaune as if on instinct had already moved in front of Pyrrha as if he knew what this kid was trying to do. Jaune raised his shield Ruby forcing her body to try and push Pyrrha out of the way to act as a double protection for her. Then everything became normal as she felt time seem to speed back up as her semblance stopped when she looked away from the figure. "Jaune!" was all Ruby could hear from Pyrrha as she couldn't see what had happened.

When Ruby stood up and turned around what she saw confused her. The boy was behind Jaune who had yet to move as the boy straightened his stance and scrunched his eyes as if trying to see what everyone around him was doing so he could react accordingly as he wiped more blood from his face before it could drip onto the scarf wrapped around his neck. Before she could take a better look at the boy Jaune seemed to explode as his shirt was torn to shreds and showed his back was covered in slashes. This made three people's aura exploded immediately. Pyrrha was the first to act since she was the closest and didn't hesitate charging in to take revenge on this person for mercilessly harm her leader. Pyrrha was on him in seconds swinging Milo to and fro in pairs of vicious slashes that had beaten many of her opponents in the multitudes of tournaments she won.

The second person to react was Yang after, seeing how easily Jaune was put down her first thought was to get Ruby as far away from this man as possible. Even with this guys serious wounds he was able to move fast and from Ruby's frozen stance it could be that he moved faster than even her sister which meant two things were hopelessly out classed and they wanted to survive they would net to get a professor before this guy killed someone. "RUBY MOVE NOW!" was the only thing Yang could say as she ran forward to protect her sister from this man who was easily going toe to toe with the untouchable Spartan.

The final person to act was Nora as most of Beacon learned was there are two things you don't do near her. don't bully her friends and hurt her friends or you will end up in a hospital. With a blood curly rage she took Magnhild out and leaped at the guy just as he kicked Pyrrha back and simply moved backwards avoiding the explosion from the Hammer. Then with precise short movements he grabbed Magnhild and it appeared as if jolts of lightning from his hand completely subduing Nora like it was nothing. "Stay here okay? I made need to question you later." The man says with a heavy breath.

Just as the man starts looking around he looks directly at Yang, squinting to see her as it would appear his eyesight was still not working …. Wait what if he doesn't understand what he's doing? Yang simply laughs aloud and calmly walks towards the man putting up a front as clearly this man was a Hunter and even with his damaged state he was easily beating Team JNPR to a pulp. So Yang decided to try and end this peacefully before Ruby got hurt. "Hey calm down you idiot you just incapacitated two Beacon students." Yang says with her held up to show she meant no harm.

This caused the man to stop squinting and smiling like he knew her voice then in a very calm voice he looked at her and said "Oh shit so sorry Mom you should'a said something before I can't see anything because of all this damn blood in my eyes." He says as he falls down with a relaxed sigh.

This completely shattered Yang's mind when he called her mom surely an eighteen year old girl couldn't sound like someone who would be his mother but then before she could tell him otherwise he says something that causes both her and Ruby to panic.

"Hey Mom sorry but, I think I'm in for a Long sleep." he states with a smile as he slowly lies down on the broken concrete from Nora's attack.

Yang immediately looks at Ruby who nods and grabs the guy to rush him to the nurse while she goes to pick up both Jaune and Nora who both still haven't regained consciousness. As she picks them up she hears a calm voice from behind her "Mr. Xiao Long please explain why two of my first year students are unconscious and one with what I can only hope are just bruised ribs." Says Mr. Ozpin as he comes into Yang's view.

Both Blake and Weiss walked up to Yang and Mr. Ozpin while Pyrrha slowly stood up with the help of Ms. GoodWitch. Yang tries to think of what to say until Ruby comes running back with her thumb pointing up to imply she took the man to the nurse. "The nurse started to panic before Mrs. Peach stepped in and saw the damage. She said he would be fine since most of the blood wasn't his which is still scary and Mr. Ozpin when did you get here?" Ruby's mind went into straight overdrive from everything happening so fast and seeing Ozpin start to connect the dots on what just happened to his three students.

"Take me to this man now Ms. Rose for I would like to have a quick word with him when he wakes up." Mr. Ozpin says with a cold fury in his eyes. He was going to make sure no one hurt his students and get away with it and as he was walking with Ruby towards the school's medical wing his heart turns cold from an offhand comment she says on the way. "You know now that I think about it he seemed to have the exact same scarf as you Professor."

Ozpin slowly thinks on what this could entail because only one kid he knew wore his scarf and he'd be damned if someone would hurt that boy 'John, I need to check in with him cause if what Ruby said is true John may have been hurt.'

Ozpin simply squared his shoulders as he reached forward and unbeknownst to Ozpin this action may have just changed the fate of all Remnant.

 **So yeah this is my first ever fanfic. Look I know I'm new to this and I now a good chunk of you are on a whole other level of writing then me so any feedback would be nice. Also I will probably be inconsistent with updates as I'm a sporadic writer I'll do my best to release a chapter every two weeks or so and try to improve the Quality of said work. Remember any advice will help so please Review away. Also I did put some weird phrases if you have any questions I'll answer them at the start of the next out have a great day/night.**


End file.
